Marcella (Legend Quest)
Marcella is a heroine and a major character in Netflix's 2017 animated web series Legend Quest ''and ''Legend Quest: Masters of Myth. She is a teenager who, like her mother, is a powerful sorceress, a fact that made her arrival and stay in the town of Leo San Juan difficult, as she was always seen badly by the locals. She is voiced by Alondra Hidalgo in the Spanish dub and in the english dub, she is voiced by Cydney J. Fam Background Personality Marcella is a good-natured, strong-willed, athletic and somewhat tomboyish girl who retains a mostly happy outlook on life despite the harsh circumstances and constant harassment she had to live with while in Puebla. Despite of her harassment over her upbringing, Marcella is unflinchingly proud of who she is. She is shown to be forgiving, helpful and easy going for the most part. Marcella has made an effort to get along with Teodora despite their constant arguments, to mixed results. Although she is kindhearted, Marcella has her limits, such as kicking Peter with a "Leg Ball" and stooping to Teodora's level during their argument in "Tooth Fairy". Marcella appears to be a fan of sports Early Man on and attempts to join Leo in a game of "Legball" that was abruptly cut short. She is quite easy going, as she wasn't upset over the game having to end so quickly and was glad to have spent time with Leo. Marcella has been shown to be quite perspective, such as when she spotted Leo's obvious crush on her. Marcella is also the romantic type, as she didn't necessarily hide her true feelings from Leo. Marcella is a righteous girl with a strong sense of justice and cannot stand to see innocents getting hurt. This stems from her failure to safe Puebla from the Horroroso, though also likely stems from her good heart. In "Kaiju", she convinced Prince Akihito to wield the Sword of Dawn to save his people from the terrifying beast. While she didn't regret the decision, she did show concern over Akihito after realizing the Sword of Dawn could kill the Prince if he wasn't worthy to wield it. Marcella values bravery, stating that she loved Godofredo for his brave and selfless nature, though Marcella doesn't consider herself brave; this is most likely just her guilt as she's proven herself to be as courageous as her peers on many occasions. Perhaps Marcella's most notable personality trait other than her bravery is her can-do attitude. Marcella is willing to put even horrifically dangerous situations into her own hands, fighting tooth and nail to protect those who she cares about and braving long and arduous adventures in the attempt to stop Quetzalcoatl and other monsters from ruining; or ending the lives of innocents. This can be best seen in "Golem", where she risked her life on many occasions to protect the comatose Teodora from the titular Golem, despite all the trouble Teodora has given her in the past. Marcella is a very caring girl who can't stand to see her loved ones getting hurt. When Baba Yaga attempted to kill Leo, she threw herself in-front of him, only for Teodora to take the hit for both of them. She wept at Teodora's now-fading astral form and did everything in her power to protect her actual body from Baba Yaga. Marcella also showed great care for her elders, viewing Rosa and Godofredo to be like parental figures to her, and even stayed with them in Quetzalcoatl's Dimension. Much like Leo, Marcella is shown to be a big eater, as she gorged down entire bowls worth of Japanese cuisine, though unlike Leo, Marcella doesn't appear to be selfish about it.1 Although not rude or vulgar on purpose, Marcella can occasionally come of across as such, as she was burping in Akihito's Castle and sloppily eating his food, much to Teodora's embarrassment. Marcella's vulgar behavior can likely be attributed to more of a rustic upbringing, rather than a more formal one. Appearance Marcela is a tall teen like Leo. Her skin tone is brown, she has purple hair, outlined eyelashes and water green eyes. He wears a small gold ring in his right ear, a magenta pink scarf, a cape of the same color over a light magenta sleeveless shirt. Wear a belt and water green bracelets; In addition to purple bomber pants, dark fuchsia socks and black pointed shoes. He used to wear a necklace before, but he gave it to Leo for being kind and inviting her to play. Appearances Legend Quest ]] In "The Phrophecy," Marcella attempts to join Leo & his friends game of "Leg Ball", which she calls "Football". While Leo/Leonardo wants her to play, his friends harass Marcella for being weird and walk off, abandoning the game. Visibly saddened, Leo attempts to cheer up Marcella, saying his friends would come around eventually. The two leave the game area and walk into a district of Puebla. Leo appears to be somewhat embarrassed while Marcella giggles. Marcella remarks that it was sweet how Leo asked her to play, even if she ultimately didn't get to enjoy the game with him and his friends and gives him her necklace as a gift. Several hours later, during the attack on Puebla, Leo encounters Marcella. Hoping she's safe during the outbreak, he approaches her hesitantly but hopefully. Much to his horror, she was turned much like all the other citizens and attacks him. Instead of going for the kill right away, she instead whispers a message in his ear before trying to assault him. Luckily, Leo is saved in the nick of time by his friends and Marcella is punched into a fountain by Teodora to get her away from Leo. After the outbreak, Leo is praised as a hero by the townsfolk and Marcella kisses him on the cheek. After the brief celebration, the two share a tender moment and kiss one another. Their moment is interrupted when Quetzalcoatl comes back in the form of a black blob. Leo/Leonardo notices the blob and breaks the kiss, annoying Marcella until she also sees the monstrosity. The two desperately run from the monster as it destroys buildings in its wake. Soon, the two reach the monastery and are greeted by an agitated Godofredo. However, as he notices the entity, he tells the two kids to look for safety as he attempts to stop the blob from coming any closer. He is unsuccessful as Leo & Marcella watch in terror as their beloved friar is consumed. None the less, the two attempt to reach safe ground but their attempt is in vain. Marcella is eventually consumed and the dark force leaves utterly no trace of Puebla's past existence with the sole exception of plots of land where the buildings used to stand. Like the other citizens of Puebla, Teodora was trapped in Quetzalcoatl's World after he had conquered Puebla and banished the entire city to his realm. In the halls of the Monastery, Marcella stayed with Friar Godofredo & Rosa. Marcella remained largely unscathed by the experience, though would later mention it made her tougher as a result. The Mart Although not actually Marcella, multiple depictions of Marcella appear in the Dream World. The first one was a monster-like and cruel depiction of taunted Leo, making him feel weak and insignificant. The second was a much more faithful incarnation of Marcella. One who tried to help Rosa after she had collapsed from the hard work and briefly attempted to stand up to Leo, who had joined the forces of Quetzalcoatl. Fenrir Still in the Dimensional Prison with Godofredo and Rosa, Marcella initially mistakes Leo for being a Horroroso. After a brief, one sided fight, Godofredo puts Leo in a bear hug-like maneuver. With a better views of his face, Marcella even states he's "too handsome to be Leo". After Leo's awkward response to the odd compliment, the Friar realizes that it is in fact the real Leo and hugs the boy. Marcella quickly realizes the truth as well. Marcella then explains that they just assumed it as one of Quetzalcoatl's tricks, and that they send in a "version" of Leo every now and again to lower their defenses. Humorously, their "versions" of Leo are simply Horroroso with shoddily drawn mask and brown wigs. After the Friar explains the situation regarding Quetzalcoatl's Realm, the Esfera and Fenrir's plan to devour the world, he urges Rosa and Marcella to go back to the Church for their safety. Marcella however refuses and instead states that she can help. She then explains how theirs a well older than the town at the plaza, and that the Horroroso send in two shifts everyday to guard. Due to the higher level of security, she comes to the conclusion that it is where the Esfera lies. Leo solemnly says that he doesn't want to lose Marcella again after just regrouping with her, to which she just replies "then keep up", much to Teodora's ire. The group sneak around the plaza with Marcella leading the charge. After spying on the Horroroso, she takes an apple out of her pocket, much to Leo's confusion and hurls it into the plaza square. After a Horroroso greedily snatches the Apple, it makes another Horroroso jealous. Predictably, the two fight it out, giving the others time to perform their plan. Afterwards, Marcella tells for them to keep up, which annoys Teodora, calling her a "show off". Later, Marcella and Alebrije work the rope so that Leo can go to the bottom of the well. After he finds the Esfera, they pull him back up. After Leo reaches the surface with the Esfera, Fenrir greets them via a portal and tells them to give the Esfera to him so he may feed. While the group don't speak, Leo obviously refuses his wishes. Just a moment later, they are confronted by Quetzalcoatl who angrily states that it does not belong to them. he group run away from the two Gods. Marcella kicks Leo's back, which was presumed to have the Esfera at Quetzalcoatl's face. He catches the bag with his telekinesis and quickly deduces it's just a Legball instead. The group are sneaking around once again, with Marcella holding the Esfera. The groups hiding is cut short when Quetzalcoatl uses his powers to seemingly erase the buildings from existence. After running, Marcella leads the way and throws the Esfera to Leo. However, each turn they go, they're greeted by a spike shooting out of the ground to impede their escape. fter the group is trapped, Alebrije sadly mentioned that they could've used "the other portal". When he points to the other portal, the group make their way for it, except for Alebrije himself, whose pulled by Teodora. Don Andrés flies through the portal, but is crushed by Fenrir's paw. Marcella is then levitated by Quetzalcoatl, who then claims he will suck her soul right in front of her body. Desperate to save Marcella, Leo makes a deal with Quetzalcoatl that if he kills her, Fenrir gets the Esfera and consumes the world. Quetzalcoatl begrudgingly drops Marcella, whose saved by Teodora. After passing the Esfera to Alebrije, he and Leo fly into the portal, ending up in Fenrir's lair. The group manages to keep the Esfera way from Fenrir and even manage to outpace the wolf god. However, the group presumes Alebrije to be dead at the hands of Fenrir, though in actuality he traveled through a Portal. After a clever save by Leo, the group then falls into a Portal, escaping Fenrir once and for all. In "Tooth Fairy", the portal leads Marcella and the others to a alley in the city of London, England. While her friends mourn the supposed lost of Alebrije, Marcella instead vouches they worry about themselves for the time being, which puts her at odds wit Teodora. The two girls get into a heated argument with Teodora believing Marcella is a spy for Quetzalcoatl. As it would be, the 2 girls resort to physical violence but end up hitting Leo instead, who tried to separate the two. Although Leo/Leonardo tries to get the two to stop bickering, the truly immature side of both girls shine through as they make stupid faces at one another as if they were little kids. The two girls do eventually stop their arguments and start to wonder wherever they've ended up. An old man approaches Marcella, trying to sell her Prince Albert in a Can, though she refuses, saying that she'd "ather keep in locked up. Legend Quest: Masters of Myth Trivia * Marcella only claims to not be a hechicera in training, not to be a hechicera all together. This foreshadowed her sorceress up bringing from the first episode & Last episode. * Marcella is the only main character who did not originally debut in the La Leyenda movies, not counting recurring villains such as Baba Yaga & Quetzalcoatl. However, she seems to be based off Xochitl, Leo's love interest from the La Leyenda movies. * In Legend Quest: Myth Masters, she is not Leo's love interest, but rather his competitive friend/monster-hunting rival. She also has her own team of Monster Hunters in Masters of Myth. * Marcella has many similitaries with heroines ** Princess Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin (1992): Both are the main character's love interest (Leo and Aladdin), both have the same hair design, both are rebellious. ** Esmeralda from Disney's ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996): ''Both have the same color of their eyes, both are of dark-skinned girls, both have a love interest (Leo and Phoebus; Quasimodo), both give their charms to the main protagonist (Esmeralda gives Quasimodo the amulet to guide him to the court of miracles, while Marcella gives her amulet to Leo). Category:Legend Quest characters Category:Witches Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:TV show characters Category:Mexican characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers